Just for one night
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: Fate must really hate me." Naruto was sure of this. Fate dangled him infornt of the girl he loved but would never allow them to be together. "I'll have him no matter what." Sakura would find away to beat fate at its game


This is just a one shot I felt like doing because it came to mind so enjoy

_Just for one night_

Naruto leaned over his balcony, with his hands on his head. The heavens must really hate him, for they instisted on making his life miserable. He looked back into his darkened bedroom, where his nightly lover lie. She had been breath takingly irrestable, she was a powerful woman. She knew what she wanted and took it. She didn't wait for someone else to challenge her throne, she destroyed any possible threat before the threat even had a prayer of taking her down. She was beautiful, long creamy legs, plump rosy lips, a beautiful pair of soft creamy C sized breast, long lusious pink hair, sharp, sparkling, verdin green eyes, a killer body, and on hell of a voice. Naruto loved making her scream his name, she would make the cutest mewling sounds when he attacked her G spot of her breast. Naruto wished he could have the rest of his life with her, but him having her for this one night was asking too much

Sakura sat up in the bed she had just had the best sex ever in. She wondered where her love went, she lookd out on the balcony and felt her heart beat speed up. He looked amazing with the stars behind him. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked overto the man clad in the same thing.

Naruto felt warm feminine hands encase his male frame.s He looked over his shoulder to see his companion.

"Breath taking is it not?" Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes you are." Naruto pulled her into his arms and placed his growing erection at her creamy pear shaped ass.

"I meant the sky silly." Sakura laughed as he placed tiny kisses on her shoulder.

"Anything is beautiful when you're near, because all I can see is you." He nibbled her ear gently.

"Oh Naruto, you're so romantic. Your wife is a very lucky woman." Sakura's voice scorched like fire at the mention of his wife.

"Sakura," He sighed and turned her in his arms. He kissed her just the way she liked it and made her insides burn as she melted into his body. "She's my wife."

"Unfortunately I know that." Naruto kissed her again. "Stop that!"

Naruto laughed at her childish behavior. " I know you don't like her but, she's the mother of my son."

"And she shouldn't be Naruto. We've known each other for years, you met her just out of college!"

"You didn't want kids remember?" Sakura took a step out of his arms.

"Not at the time no! But I thought you would wait for me, I guess I was wrong." Sakura's eyes watered.

"Come here Sakura, I don't want to fight with you on our last night together." He pulled her into another wonderful kiss. Sakura let her anger go and melted into her once forever lover, confident that she would win him back from her arch rival, Taya.

Sakura woke up again in Naruto's warm arms and knew that he would be flying back home to Tokyo and she would continue her life in Hiroshima. She didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay with her, to raise a family with her, but he had a family of his own and she knew Taya wouldn't give up so easily, plus she didn't want to make things hard for him or his son.

"Good morning." Naruto squeezed her alittle tighter.

"I don't see what's so good about it." Sakura mopped, it wasn't fair that she ho had loved him all her life was not the one who could wake up to him every morning.

"Come on and take a shower with me, the we'll have breakfast before I leave. How does that sound hm?" Naruto stood up out of the bed and craddled her in his arms.

"You staying still sounds better, but I'll settle this time." Naruto smirked at her competitive spirit. He really was still in love with her, and it was killing him really to be away from his best friend and lover, but he had to do what was best for his son, even if he did love his wife. Naruto turned the water to warm and sat Sakura down on the cover of the toilet seat. He spred her legs and made his body comfortable in between them. He looked in her eyes and kissed her. Sakura ran her hands all over his hot chest, loving the way his muscles jerked. Naruto broke the kiss and stepped into the shower. Sakura followed him and grabbed the hotel's soap. They dared not to use her's so that his wife wouldn't suspect a thing.

They rubbed soap over each other , cleaning every inch of the others body. Once the soap had washed off, Naruto ran his hands over her breast, his touch felt like a ghost was caressing her. Naruto ran his lips down her body and licked his lips when he set his eyes on her sweet treasure chest. He parted her sweet dripping lips and took in a deep breath, smelling her tangy scent. He set to work pleasing her.

"Naaruto oh yeah ahhh." Naruto smirked, he knew with one lick she would cum. So he gav her exactly what she wanted and she came hard. Naruto shut the water off, if they continued he would miss his flight.

--

Airport

--

It was time for Sakura to say goodbye again. Life was cruel it taunted her everytime he was near. Fate was like her owner, Naruto a feather, and she a cat. Once she lost intrest in the feather and found another to to play with Fate would come in and dangle him infront of her again. Tellig her that she couldn't have him. Sakura gave him one last kiss before he left. Naruto wipped the tear away and stepped through the gate.

--

Sakura's POV

--

_'He's gone. I might not see him again, I've had too many chances with him, I guess my owner will never give me the stupid feather.'_ I walked over to the outside observer deck so I could watch him fly back home.

--

Naruto's POV

--

I walked over to the bording dock and finally it hit me. What the hell was I doing! Fate had given me one last time to have her and I was throwing it away. I ran out of the gate and searched everywhere for her. Then I remembered an observing dock that had a beautiful view of cherry blosom trees, I learned that if there was a cherry blosom tree then you could almost bet you could find Sakura there, I learned that in college. I saw her standing there at the edge of the railing with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her legs together, I knew she was crying as she watched my plane take off. Her long pink hair blew gently in the crisp January wind, her pleated skirt blowing in the same direction.

--

Sakura's POV

--

I let the tears fall free not caring anymore if the heavens saw that they were making me misserable. I felt warm strong arms wrap around me and stiffened.

"Fuck you Fate, we're making our own destiny." That voice!! I turned and saw a beautiful warm pair of blue eyes. We kissed for a long time, neither one of us wanted to let go for fear that we were just imagining this moment. We pulled away and just stared into each others eyes. I was the first one to break the silence.

"What about your son?" I didn't give a damn about Taya, but I cared what happend to my should be son Ryou.

"I'll divorce Taya and we'll figure out an arangement for him, either way I'll see him and I'll have my dream girl. And we'll start a family on our own."

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sakura." He kissed me again gently.

"Isn't it beuatiful?" I stared out over the field of cherry blosom trees.

"Yes you are."

Done! How was it? I hope you all liked this and I have like so many new stories coming out along with some updates

-Luv ya bunchies

Hottie3


End file.
